The guardians
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: the dark one is coming and 4 very special children are the only ones who can defeat him. but how can they if the king had banned anything to do with magic
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone I hope you like this first chapter.

the idea for this story was a dream that I had. don't own merlin however I wish I did

* * *

><p>The four element clan's leaders are having a meeting, which was of great importance. You see the four clans had waited for centuries for the guardians to come again because there was a great evil a rising and the guardians of water, fire, air and earth could only defeat the dark one.<p>

* * *

><p>My mother and three other mothers to be had been called up by the leaders of each clan. My mother was apart of water clan, Joey's mother was a part of fire clan, Sibyl's mother was a part of air clan and Max's mother was a part of earth clan.<p>

"You four are going to give birth to four very special children" said the leader of water clan

"The four children will be the ones to defeat the evil that is coming" said the leader of fire clan

The four women looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do, you see my mother, Joey's mother, Sibyl's mother and Max's mother all had the guardian blood line. The dark one knew of this.

"You're saying that my child will go up against a monster such as the dark one" said max's father

"No way is my child going up against the dark one, he'll kill them" Said Sibyl's father

The leaders of the clans look at the mothers and the three fathers

"That is why we are to sent each of you away from the clans so that the children can be safe until the time is right" said the leader of air clan

"However we think that it is best that you should stay here until the child is born" said the earth clan leader pointing to my mother.

My father was in Camelot; he had no idea that I existed, my mother knew who he was and how different I would be to any of the other water guardian that had come before me, this was because my father was one of the most powerful warlocks to ever live

* * *

><p>I know that this chapter is short but I promise that the others will be longer<p>

Please review

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 is now up hope you lot like it

the idea for this story was a dream that I had. don't own merlin however I wish I did

* * *

><p>My mother stayed in the water clan, while the others left their homes to find new ones to raise their children. The reason my mother had to stay was because the dark one would never expect this; this meant that I would be safe. The other children would be safe too, as long as the dark one never found them.<p>

* * *

><p>Four months later<p>

* * *

><p>Four months later my mother was giving birth to me, I would be the first out of the four guardians<p>

* * *

><p>My mother's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok now push" said Ganna<p>

Ganna was the woman who had helped me through everything since I was a little girl

"I can't do it" I cried I was in so much pain

"Come on another, that it," Ganna said "I can see the head"

"Please make the pain stop" I said I couldn't do it, this was too hard

"Just one more push and then the babies out, ok" Ganna said

With that last push I at last had a child to call my own

"It's a healthy baby girl" said Ganna

"Can I hold her" I asked

I felt myself crying I did not know why, I felt so happy to have a baby. My baby had brown hair, blue eyes like me and her father and her skin was fair.

"What will you call her?" Ganna asked

"I think I will called her Chantelle" I said, I had always liked that name and I was hoping to call my first baby girl that name

* * *

><p>Rechrad's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I had heard that the water guardian had been born; I raced out of my home, to see the new born child. When I came to the house I saw the child in the mother's arms, Ganna had come over to me telling me that the child was female and she had the water guardian mark.<p>

"May I hold her" I asked

The mother just nodded, however she did not give the child to me straight away, the mother took off the crystal she had been wearing, the crystal was something everyone in our clan.

"Rechrad, she is dying, there is nothing I can do" said Ganna

It had be for told that the water guardian mother was to die at child birth, only I and the other clan leaders knew of this, I fear that the mother of this child knew of this too. I sensed that the dark one was near, if so then the child would not be safe here

"We will need to sent the child away from here I fear the dark one knows of the child" I said

"But where will she go?" Ganna asked

I know that there was only one person that she would be safe with and that would be her father who was located in Camelot from what we knew

"Her father, is where she will go" I said

Outside there was a huge crash, people screaming. I handed Ganna the child and told her to get a basket and write a note so that the father would know that the child was his. I ran past screaming people trying to get away from the house that were on fire, I reached the stables and grabbed the nearest horse. I went back to the house and called for Ganna to bring the child out so that I could get her away from this place and away from the dark ones reach. I was the leader of the water clan.

* * *

><p>As I rode through the woods; I knew that the dark one would soon be following because he would found out that the child was not at the camp anymore. I made the horse run faster in hopes to get to Camelot before the dark one caughtup to me and the child.<p>

The dark one also knew that the child was different to any water guardian that had come before her; he knew that if she died then nothing could stop him.

"Don't worry little one we will be there soon" I said to the child to keep her from crying.

* * *

><p>A few moments later a dark figure knocked me from my horse, I lay on the ground not knowing if the child is ok or where she was, you see when I was knock off my horse I had not had a chance to grab her. I looked up to see the basket lying on the floor; I could hear the baby crying. I turned to see a dark figure coming out from the shadows, 'the dark one' I thought to myself.<p>

The dark one was not born human but was born of magic, he wore a black cloak that coved his whole body and face, no one but the Guardians had ever seen his face, and in the stories they said that the dark ones face was the face of a monster. I had never seen him this close; he was how he was described in all the legends that had been passed down through the centuries.

I could see the dark one approaching the child; I could hear what he was saying to the child

"Sleep little one for this will all be over soon" the dark one said in the deepest voice you could imaging.

I had to do something to get him away from the child, even if it would only hold him at bay of a few minutes. I got up

"Leave her alone" I shouted having the dark one look at me "forbdarne yfel"

Suddenly a ring of fire came around the dark one; I saw the dark on move back as if afraid of the fire. I ran to pick up the basket with the child in. I then look up at the dark one. All that I could see of his face was his eyes they were a bright silver colour. I could not stay here knowing that the dark one would soon get out and try to get the child. I took off in to the woods running as fast as I could because I knew that the ring of fire would only slow down the dark one. I knew that he could not get away from the dark one and that he would get the child soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Merlin could you be any more of an idiot" said someone in the distance<p>

"As much as you can be a prat" said another person

I had two choices, one being that I leave the child in the bushes in hope that someone finds her and the other choice was to keep her with me and have the dark one get another chance to try and kill her. I did not like ever of the choices. But I had to choose, I put her in the bushes, I walked away from the bushes and ran in the direction where I had left the dark one, if he still thought that I had the child that he would follow me and the child would be safe so long as someone found her.

I knew this would be the last time I saw her and I hoped that she and the other guardians would defeat the dark one.

* * *

><p>1 hour before (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>"Merlin get the horse ready I feel like going on a hunt today" said Arthur<p>

"Yes prat" said I said

"You cannot address me like that" said Arthur

"Oh sorry your royal pratness" I said

Arthur hit me upside the head before getting on his horse; I called him a prat before getting on my horse. I hated hunting; I did not see any point in killing living animals. I knew something was bound to go wrong because something always goes wrong.

We set off in to the forest, there were a lot of trees well it was a forest. Any way Arthur had killed three white rabbits and two pheasant. I was the one that had to carry them, as we were walking I ended up walking in to Arthur who was not too pleased about it

"Merlin could you be any more of an idiot" Arthur said

"As much as you can be a prat" I said

We were about to head back to the castle when all of a sudden we heard a sound.

"Merlin, do you hear that?" Arthur asked

"Yeah, it sound like something is crying or in pain" I said "Where is it coming from?" I asked

"I think it's coming from over there in the bushes" Arthur said "Merlin why don't you go first"

"Why do I have to go first" I asked not wanting to be eaten by whatever it was

"Because I said so now get moving" Arthur said as he pushed me forwards

I got closer to the bush, pulling the bush slightly, to see a small baby, no older than a few hours old, I picked up the baby very gently so not to hurt the baby, I then turned to Arthur who just looked at me

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at the baby in Merlin's arms it was so small, it looked no older than a few hours old, I wondered who would leave a baby out in here. Merlin looked as shock as I did<p>

"So, what should we do with it?" I asked

"It's not an, it Arthur is a baby" Merlin said

"Fine, what should we do with the baby?" I asked

"We should try and find out if the baby is a girl or boy first" Merlin said

"How are we going to do that" I asked

"Well, girls are different to boys, right so we just need to take a look" Merlin said

"No way am I doing that, if it is a boy I would rawer not go home smelling of urine thank you very much" I said

"Then how are we going to know if it's a girl or boy" Merlin said

"There must be have a note with the baby, Merlin why don't you have a look" I said

"You have to look as you can see I'm holding a baby, prat" Merlin said

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur went up to the bush and pulled out the basket that I had picked up the baby out of, there was a note and Arthur began to read it out loud so that I could hear what it said<p>

"Dear Merlin of Camelot, I am writing to tell you that the baby in this basket is your daughter her name is Chantelle. She was born on the 28th of this month and she is more special than you will know, protect with your life for she is to be the one to save us all" Arthur finished reading the note "I didn't know you had a daughter Merlin" the blond one said

"How do we even know she is my child, there could be another Merlin of Camelot" I said

"Merlin, you're the only one called Merlin in Camelot" Arthur said "We should head back to the Camelot"

"But how can she be mine" I said

"Come on Merlin, we can worry about that when we get back to Camelot" Arthur said

I gave Arthur the baby girl so that I could get on my horse, once I was on my horse Arthur passed me the baby, I did not know how this baby could be my child, although the crystal she was wearing I had seen before. I could see that the baby was falling asleep; I guess she knew she was safe

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>I did not know what I was to expect and who I would meet, one thing that I was sure about was that I had someone to look after me and protect me from the bad things in the world, bad things like the dark one.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 is now up hope you lot like it

the idea for this story was a dream that I had. don't own merlin however I wish I did

* * *

><p>Arthur pov<p>

* * *

><p>When we got to Camelot Merlin asked if he could go see Gaius, I said that he had to be back in ten minutes but he was all ready of down the hall before I could say any think else. I went to find Guinevere to see if she knew anything about babies<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I hurried down the hall till I reached Gaius' chambers; I hoped that Gaius would be there, I pushed the door open. As I walked in I could see that Gaius had seen the baby<p>

"Merlin, why do you have a baby?" asked Gaius

"Well, Arthur and I were on one of his hunting trips and we heard a baby crying, I looked in the bush and well I found her" I said "and well. Just take a look at this" I said giving Gaius the note that was found with the baby

"I never thought you would be a father Merlin" Gaius said after reading the note

"How am I her father, surely there must be another person called with the same name as me in Camelot" I said

"I'm afraid not Merlin, your the only person I know called Merlin" Gaius said

I was dreading this, this baby was mine. How was I going to raise a baby with a prat of a prince?

"How am I going to be a father, I don't even know what to do with a baby" I said

"Well your doing one thing right" said Gaius

"What would that be?" I asked

"You holding her the right way" Gaius said "now bring her over here so that I can get a better look at her" Gaius said, so I brought over the sleeping baby in my arms over to Gaius

* * *

><p>Gaius pov<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin brought the baby over to me; I made sure she was well. I came across a mark on her arm, I moved away from the baby who was wide awake now. I went over to the book shelf and pick up the book on elements; I looked through it and found what I was looking for.<p>

"Gaius, what's wrong?" asked Merlin

"We cannot let Uthur see this" I said pointing the mark on the babies arm

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked

"Look at her arm Merlin, it the mark of the water guardian, if the king was to see this then he would know that she was of magic" I said

"What should we do?" asked Merlin

"We'll just have to hope that the king does not see it" I said

* * *

><p>10 minutes before (Arthur's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I went down the hall to Morgana's chambers to find Guinevere. As I was coming up to Morgana's chambers I saw Guinevere walking in my direction.<p>

"Hello Sire" Guinevere said

"Hello Guinevere, I came to ask you what you know about babies" I asked

"Sire if I may, why would you need to know any think about babies" Guinevere asked

"Well, you see Merlin and I found a baby and I don't think he knows how to look after one" I said

"Well you first will need a cot and baby food" Guinevere said

"Thanks Guinevere, do you know where I can find a cot" I asked

"I think Mrs Russell has one" Guinevere said

I thanked Guinevere and turned to leave. I went down to the lower town to ask Mrs Russell if she had a cot that Merlin could uses for his daughter. Knocked on Mrs Russell door, when she open the door, I asked her if she had a cot that she was not using, to my luck she had one, but I would need Merlin's help. So I would need to go find him.

* * *

><p>Present time (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>The door open to reveal Arthur he seemed pleased with himself.<p>

"There you are Merlin I was wondering where you had gotten off to" said Arthur

"Arthur, you knew I was here and anyway I cannot leave my child on her own anyway" I said

"Well I'm sure Gaius won't mind look after her for a few minutes while you help me" said Arthur

"As long as it is a few minutes, sire I am still very busy" Gaius said

Gaius put his arms out to take the baby from my arms so that that I could help Arthur with whatever he needed help with.

I followed Arthur down to the lower town, to a house. Arthur knocked on the door and the woman let them in, she led us to an old room, there was an old cot in the middle of the room.

"Arthur, what is this" I asked

"It's a cot you idiot" Arthur said

"I know what it is but why a cot?" I asked

"Guinevere said that Mrs Russell had one so I asked if you can use it for your daughter" said Arthur

"Arthur how can we be sure that she is my daughter, someone could have made a mistake" I said

"Well, the note said that she was your daughter so we have to assume she is your child" said Arthur

Arthur and I picked up the cot; I took one side of the cot and Arthur took the other side. We carefully took the cot to Gaius' chambers. Arthur helped me put the cot in to my room. Once the cot was in my room I went and took the baby from Gaius' arms and put her in the cot. Even if she was not my daughter I would raise as my own, I watched her close her little blue eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day and I would have to get some baby stuff.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 is now up hope you lot like it

don't own merlin however I wish I did

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

My pov

* * *

><p>It had been two whole years since my dad and Uncle Arthur found me in the bushes. I was two years old today and I was looking forward to my birthday with my dad.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>It was Chantelle's birthday today and it was evening. It had been two years since Arthur and I found her all alone in the woods. I was still unsure if she was my child. She did not show and sighs of having magic so I did not have to worry about making things float up in the air. I went in to my room to find Chantelle sitting on my bed.<p>

"Papa, papa birthday" Chantelle said

"Yes Chantelle it is you birthday and I have something for you" I said taking out a small box out of the cupboard.

I handed her the box, which she held looking at it wondering what could be inside. After a few minutes she took the top of the box off, inside the box was a blue neckerchief, it was like the one that I would wear.

"Papa, Papa what it?" Chantelle asked

"It's a neckerchief, like the one that I wear" I said to her "Now I need to go find Gaius so that he can watch you while I work of Arthur" I said picking Chantelle up

"Papa, papa want see umple arharp" Chantelle said

"I guess you can come with me" I said, I had a feeling that Gaius would be busy with something.

I walked down the hall to Arthur's chambers; Chantelle seemed very excited to be going to see Arthur. When I reached Arthur's chambers I put Chantelle down and opened the chamber door, Chantelle ran straight in and to Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I was looking out of the window, when all of a sudden I felt something grab my leg. I looked down to see Chantelle holding on to my leg, I then looked at the door to see Merlin walking in<p>

"Umple arharp, Umple arharp look" Chantelle said pointing at the blue material she was wearing around her neck.

"I guess you have not got her to talk properly yet" I said walking over to Merlin

"Well she is only two" Merlin said

"I could talk perfectly when I was two" I said

"Sure you could, prat" Merlin said

I hit merlin across the head for calling me a prat and in front of Chantelle, knowing her she would end up calling me a prat thanks to Merlin

"Prat, prat" Chantelle giggled,

I had a feeling that she would learn that from Merlin, I was so going to make his life hell for this. Then something happened that came to a surprise, I could see in the corner of my eye some think was floating. I turned my head to see the pillows on my bed were floating in midair; I looked at Chantelle see was still giggling and her eyes were a golden colour.

Magic had just been used in my chambers, Chantelle had magic but how could someone her age be able to use magic, if she had magic then merlin must have had it to.

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I could see that Chantelle had magic and Arthur had just seen it, what would Arthur do. He did not look happy, I feared for mine and Chantelle's life.<p>

"Merlin what is going on and don't lie to me" Arthur growled

I did not know what to say and there was no point in lying to Arthur after what he had seen, I guess it was time to tell Arthur

"Arthur, this was not the way I wanted you to find out" I said

"Your telling me that you have magic as well" Arthur said angrily

"Please Arthur try to understand; I never had a choice, I was born like this as is my daughter" I said calmly

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had magic, he lied to me since the first day he had come to Camelot, and He had betrayed me. Magic was evil and those who used it were evil too this was something my father had always told.<p>

"You lied to me, you betrayed my trust. All this time you were one of them" I said moving away from merlin

There as a few moments of silence, I looked at Merlin and he looked at me, I think that Chantelle did not know what was going on. I felt anger coursing through my veins, I just grabbed Merlin by the collar throw him against the wall letting him fall to the floor. I stood above him, my hand in a fist ready to hit Merlin but I couldn't, I kept my hand in a fist.

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I did not know what was going to happen, Arthur just stood above me his hand in a fist, I could see Chantelle standing there in the background. I could see the fear in her eyes and some tears also<p>

"Papa, papa" Chantelle shouted as she came forward

"Chantelle stay back" I shouted not wanting Arthur to hurt her

The next thing I knew was Arthur had grabbed me by the collar and was pushed against the wall, Arthur showed no sign of letting go, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what he would do next. All of a sudden Arthur had let go, I opened my eyes to see Arthur on the floor in pain

* * *

><p>About 2 minutes ago (Arthur's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I grabbed Merlin by his collar and pushed him hard against the wall, I held on to his collar tightly not letting go, I did not know what I was doing, I was angry at Merlin but I never wanted to hurt him. When I felt something grab my leg, I felt a sudden pain go through my leg this made me let go of Merlin. I fell to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I had no idea what had happened but I had to grab Chantelle and get out of here before Arthur called the guards. I picked up Chantelle and ran to the door. Before I left the room I looked back at Arthur, he had a burn mark on his leg but I had no time to wonder how he got it. I ran down the hall to Gaius' chambers.<p>

"Chantelle stay here" I said putting her down on the floor

I quickly ran in to my room; I looked around of a bag, which I found under my bed. I then moved the floorboard away so that I could get the spell book that Gaius had given me. I put the book in the bag and ran out of my room. I picked Chantelle up and ran to the door however I was stopped by Gaius

"Merlin, what I going on?" Gaius asked

"Arthur found out that I had magic and it turns out that Chantelle has magic too" I said

"I'm sure he'll understand, just give him time" Gaius said trying to reassure me

"Gaius I need to leave, I'm sorry but I cannot stay" I said

Gaius knew that there was nothing that would change my mind; Arthur had made it very clear that he did not want me here in Camelot; Gaius quickly packed some food of the journey.

"Bye, bye" Chantelle said

"Goodbye Merlin, I want you to stay out of trouble" Gaius said

After we said our goodbye I quickly walked down the hall, through the servant's quarters and down to the stables. I grabbed my horse, taking it out of the stables. I picked Chantelle up and put her on the horse first before I got on it. I rode out of Camelot, I had no idea where I would be going but I could not be anywhere in Camelot's borders if I was to keep Chantelle safe.

I knew that Arthur would be safe until he became king, I knew that would be the time that me and my

my dad Merlin grabbed the his horse and he lifted me up on to it and got on himself and rode out of Camelot not knowing where he and I would go. My dad knew that Arthur would be safe for the mean time and not need him until he was king.

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>In an old abandon cave waited someone who would try to defeat me and the other guardians, he knew that when the time was right that he would strike. He knew that every second me and the other guardians grow stronger, learning how to control each of the 4 elements. But for now he would have to wait for the time of the prophecy<p>

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 is now up hope you lot like it

don't own merlin however I wish I did

* * *

><p>One year before<p>

* * *

><p>The other guardians were about a year old when they learnt to control one of the four elements that they would need to defeat the dark one. The 3 children's names where Joey, Max and Sibyl, They were the other three guardians who would help me in the battle. They were younger than me only by a few months. They were happy until disaster struck, the dark one had found them, Sibyl's and Max's mother and father gave their lives to save their children. Joey's father gave his life up so that Joey's mother could get the three young children away and safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Six years later<p>

* * *

><p>My dad and I after we left Camelot came to a village just outside Camelot borders, where magic was allowed to be used; this is where I met Sibyl, Max and Joey.<p>

"Joey are you sure we should do this?" Max asked

"Yes, now come on and be quiet or the girls will hear us" Joey said.

Joey and Max were trying to scare Sibyl and I because they wanted to prove that boys were better scares than girls; we were around the lake that was just outside the camp and as usual Sibyl and I were one step ahead of the boys. Sibyl and I hid in the bushes waiting for the boys to pass before we got them. I looked at Sibyl then pointed to the lake, Sibyl nodded. I pointed my hand at the lake this made the water move in the direction of my hand. There was a scream and Sibyl and I got out of our hiding place to see two very wet looking boys.

"So you two give up yet and say that girls are better" I shouted

"You cheated, you not allowed to use your powers" Joey said

"What about yesterday, you got me all wet and my dad was not very pleased when I came home" I shouted

"That was payback for tying me up with that weird earth vine thing you did last week" Joey shouted

Joey and I never really got a long; we would always have some think to argue about

* * *

><p>Sibyl's pov<p>

* * *

><p>Chantelle and Joey were at it again and you had me and Max on the sidelines. I just wished that they would get on with each other than argue about stupid things<p>

"Their at it again" said Max

"Well they to do this everyday" I said

"If you think you're better than me prove it" Chantelle shouted

"Ok I will, I challenge you to a battle" shouted Joey

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>Joey and I normally had these element battles, sometimes he would win and others I would win, we got ready of the battle, I stood at one end and Joey stood at the other end. We could only use the element we were born with. Mine was water and Joey's was fire<p>

"Are you two ready?" asked Sibyl

"Yes" Joey and I said at the same time

"Then you can begin" Max said

Joey made the first move, a fireball coming right at me, I had no idea what to do. It helped that we were next to the lake, I moved my hand to the water. I moved the water I front of me using it like a shield stopping the fireball, seeing my chance I moved my hand towards Joey making a huge of water come at him. This ended the battle very quickly

"That was quick, we normally have a better battle than that" I said

"I'm going home" Joey said walking off

"Joey wait" I shouted "What's wrong, is it because you lost"

"No it not because of that and I did not lose" Joey said "It just the whole point of having to defeat the dark one, we just don't get to have a normal life because of who we are"

"Who's the dark one" I asked

"You don't know who the dark one is" said Sibyl

"No that's why I asked" I said

"We need to speak to my mum, she will explain everything" Joey said

I followed Joey, Sibyl and Max to their house, I had no idea who the dark one was, and I had learnt that I was supposed to fight someone. When we were in the house Sibyl and Max lead me to a room, in the room there was a fire place in the middle of the room. Joey came back to the room with an older looking woman. She told us to sit, she said that she would explain everything.

* * *

><p>Fidelma's pov (Joey's mother)<p>

* * *

><p>With the children sitting down around the fire I started to tell them about the legend of the guardians, I knew that my son, Sibyl and Max had heard this when they were younger but I thought it would be good to tell them again and the young water guardian had not heard of this<p>

* * *

><p>Telling story<p>

* * *

><p>At the beginning before anyone knew of the guardians, the world was in darkness. The people of this world had lost hope of ever seeing the light, the darkness was caused none other than the dark one. It was said that the dark one was sent away from heaven for betraying god. The dark one could not be defeated by any mortal, any one that tried to stop the dark one was destroyed. Many had given up on life all together. It was said that god had seen what the dark one had done to his creations and he sent four of his best angels to defeat the dark one and his darkness. The names of these angles were: Guardian of the east- air, Guardian of the south- fire, Guardian of the west- water and Guardian of the north- earth.<p>

They defeated the dark one by imprisoning him in a cave that he should never be able to get out of, after this god told them that they would have to stay in case the dark one was to ever escape and make the world dark again. Many years the guardians settled down to have children of their own, these children showed that they had the powers that their parents had'

* * *

><p>Story finished<p>

* * *

><p>"So does that mean that we are related to the guardians?" asked the young water guardian<p>

"That is right, young water guardian" I said

"How come we have never seen the dark one?" asked the young water guardian

"I believe that you have, I know that he came for my son, Max and Sibyl" I said "he knows that if you were to die that he would not be defeated"

"Why me?" asked the young water guardian

"Because you are different to any of the other water guardian that had come before you" I said

"Well that makes sense, I should go my dad must be wonder where I am, bye" said the young water guardian as she got up and out the door.

I knew that it would not be long before they went up against the dark one. They were so very young to carry a destiny such as this, I did what I could not make sure that they were ready to face such an evil. I knew that I would not live to see Joey and the others grow up.

* * *

><p>Please review merlin fans<p>

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 is now up hope you lot like it

don't own merlin however I wish I did

* * *

><p>Two years later (My pov)<p>

* * *

><p>Over the last two years Joey's mother Fidelma had been training us to face the dark one. Sibyl, Joey, Max and I were 10 years old and we knew that we would soon be facing the dark one. We all seemed ready. One evening when I came home from training I saw my dad reading a letter of some sort.<p>

"Dad what is that?" I asked

"It's a letter from Prince Arthur" my dad said

"You mean Uncle Arthur sent you a letter, what does it say" I asked

Merlin my father had reserved a letter from Prince Arthur, saying that he had to return to Camelot and it was important that he came quickly for there was evil around

"It says that Arthur wants me to come back to Camelot because of some evil, although he had not written what evil" he said

"Dad, can I come with you?" I asked

"No, I want you to stay and finish you training" dad said "now eat your diner"

After diner, I went to bed because today had been a tiresome one. My dad had told me that I was going to stay with Joey's mum until he returned or sent word back from Camelot. The next morning my dad left for Camelot, I had no idea why he would want to go back there after what happened when I was younger from what my dad had told me.

* * *

><p>On the way to Camelot (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>It had been about two hours I had left the village; I was going to Camelot on foot. I had not seen Arthur in eight years, I had no idea how he would see me after what happened the last time that we had seen each other. For all I knew I could have been walking in to a trap.<p>

I heard a sound of a snapping twig. I turned round, no one was there but I could still hear the sound snapping twigs, whatever it was, was getting closer. I had my hand ready to perform a defence spell if I needed to. I did not move. I waited for who or whatever it was to come and attack. I felt a sharp pain in my neck; I pulled out what looked like a dart. I could feel myself struggling to stay awake; I stumbled forward seeing some blurred figure coming towards me then the world that I knew became darkness.

* * *

><p>Back at the village (Joey's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>Chantelle seemed to be worried about something, yes I know that we did not get along and we would fight nearly every time we were together, but I wanted to see what was wrong. I walked up to Chantelle who was sitting on the wall.<p>

"So Chantelle what's up?" I asked

"Why should you care?" Chantelle said

"Well, it's just that you seem worried and I just want to know why" I said

"Well if you must know, I'm worried about my dad" she said looking down at the ground

I had a feeling that was what was wrong; I took a deep breath in before I spoke again

"I'm sure he'll be fine" I said

"You don't understand, that is where me and my dad came from" Chantelle said "anyone with magic gets killed there and my uncle Arthur knows"

"Oh, if your uncle knows then he won't tell will he?" I asked

"My uncle is the kings son, he attacked my dad" Chantelle said "If it was not for me then who knows if I would even be here right now, I don't even know why I told you this" she said getting off the wall and walking off to the house.

* * *

><p>On the way to Camelot (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I could feel myself waking up and a pain in my head, I opened my eyes slowly. I could see that I was moving I turned head to the side to see that I was in a cage. I had no idea what was going on but it could not be good. I could hear people talking in the back ground.<p>

"Josh it looks like our little friend has woken up" said someone

"It would seem so, James he'll make us a pretty sum once we turn him over to king Uthur" said the one that I could guess was known as Josh

I looked down at my hands they were blinded together with magical ropes that I could not get out of. I was not looking forward to seeing king Urther again. I just had to wait until I get to Camelot to think of a way out but for now I was stuck.

* * *

><p>At the village (Fidelma's pov Joey's mother)

* * *

><p>I could sense that the dark one was near for where he went darkness was to follow, the dark one was growing tired of waiting. I knew that he would becoming and soon, the children had mastered there powers quickly but they were still not ready to face the dark one.<p>

"Mum what's wrong" my son asked

"Nothing that you should be worrying about" I said

"It's the dark one isn't it" said Max who had just walked in with Sibyl and Chantelle

"Of course it's the dark one" Chantelle said "he is getting closer isn't he?"

"I fear, don't you lot worrier you will be ready by the time he comes" I said "But for now it is bed time" I said the four children when up two their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In Camelot (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>It was the early dawn so it was still dark but there was the site of the sun rising. I was now in Camelot still in the cage; I could see Uthur and Arthur standing with two guards waiting for me.<p>

"King Uthur I am Josh and I have a sorcerer for you" said Josh

"Very well you will be paid for your troubles; guards take the sorcerer to the dungeons and make sure he is guarded at all times" said Uthur

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>As the guards passed with the sorcerer, I realised who it was, it was Merlin. I followed the guards down to the dungeons.<p>

"Merlin" I said hoping he would look at me

"Arthur, what are you doing down here?" Merlin asked

"Merlin why did you leave" I asked

"Arthur, I don't know" Merlin said

"Merlin, I never meant for you to leave, the way I acted, I...I was angry that you never trusted me enough to trust me" I said

"Arthur I need to send word to my daughter" Merlin said

"I'll send a massager to tell her, don't worry, I'll get you out of this Merlin" I said

I left Merlin alone in the dungeon, it was my fault that he was here, and I was not going to let my father kill Merlin. My father was wrong about magic being evil; it was only the people that used it that where ever good or evil, it took Merlin had made me see that.

* * *

><p>I went to find Sir Leon, if any one was to help me then he would. Sir Leon was on portal and I knew where to find him.<p>

"Sir Leon" I said walking up to him

"Sire, what brings you up here?" Leon asked

"I need your help, it Merlin he's in the dungeon and he asked me to send a letter to his daughter" I said

"Merlin's back, why is he in the dungeon?" Leon asked

"He's a sorcerer but that's not the point, my father is wrong about magic being evil" I said

"Sire what can I do to help?" Leon asked

I told Leon what he needed to do; I went to my chambers to write the letter. Once the letter seemed good enough I went to the stables to meet Leon. He was already on his horse; I gave him the letter and told him that the village was just outside Camelot

"Leon, the child's name is Chantelle, hand her the letter and hurry, I will try to stop my father killing Merlin" I said

"I will ride fast, my lord" Leon said and then he was off riding fast out of Camelot's gates towards the hills.

I just hoped that it would reach Chantelle but I did not know what Chantelle could do, for one she was just a child and two she had magic, if she came to Camelot then she would be killed.

* * *

><p>Please review merlin fans<p>

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

hi everyone chapter 7 is now ready to be read

I don't own merlin he belongs to the BBC

* * *

><p>In the village (Fidelma's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I could not sleep; I knew that he was coming. I just hoped that when the time came for me to from this world Joey and the others would be ok and be able to face the dark one alone. I looked out the window it was nearing morning. I went up to the children's room, when I got there, there were only three kids in bed. Where was Chantelle, I had not heard anyone leave the room or the house for that matter. I walked to the window to see someone walking out of the village, I went out of the front door and followed them, and I hoped that it was Chantelle. I followed them to the lake that was just outside of the village. I could now tell that it was her for she was moving the water.<p>

"Chantelle" I said walking up beside her

"Oh, hello Fidelma" Chantelle said sounding upset

"What is the matter young one?" I asked

"Well it's just, I don't understand why I had to be like this" Chantelle said "I don't know why my mother left"

"Well I guess that I will have to tell you and the others a bit more about the guardians and why you and the others can control all four of the elements instead of just the one you were born with" I said "Now let's get back before they wonder where we are"

Later that day I had the children sit in a circle in front of the fire place in the middle of the room.

"Now, I want you four to close your eyes and listen to what I tell you" I said

"Mum why do we need to do this" my son asked

"It is a part of your training" I said,

The children closed their eyes and listened to what I was telling them

"Now you need to take the hand of the people next to you" I said

"I feel stupid" Chantelle said

"You may feel like that now but it will help you defeat the dark one" I said "Now concentrate in channelling your powers as though you four are one"

I looked at all four of them; I could see the crystals that they were wearing glowing, I knew that they were together as one. This was something that they would need to use if they were to defeat the dark one.

"Now you must say the name of the element that you were born with" I said

"Water" Chantelle said

"Fire" Joey said

"Air" Sibyl said

"Earth" Max said

As they said this they were creating a ball of energy then just as they were doing this there was a knock at the door which made the children lose concentration and the ball of energy disappear. I went and opened the door; at the door was a tall man, he looked like a knight. I allowed him in because he said that he had a letter to give someone called Chantelle.

"This is Chantelle" I said putting my had on her shoulder

"Chantelle, I am Sir Leon of Camelot I have a letter for you from Arthur" said the knight giving the letter to her "I have been to five different villages looking for you" he said before he left

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at the letter; Arthur had written it I knew this because he had signed his name at the bottom of the letter. Once I finished reading the letter I ran out of the house to the place that I liked to be when I was upset or worried<p>

"Chantelle what's wrong?" someone asked

I turned round to see Sibyl, Joey and max coming over to me, once there were next to me they sat down.

"It's my dad" I said

"What's wrong is he alright" Sibyl asked

"The king of Camelot is going to kill him, just because he has magic" I said feeling the tears fall down my face "I can't lose him"

"There must be something we can do, I mean were the guardians for crying out loud" Joey said

I looked at all three of them. They wanted to help me, help my dad. I had no idea how we would do this but we would save my dad.

We went back to Joey's house to ask his mother what we should do.

"Mum, Chantelle's dad is going to get killed if we don't do something" Joey said to his mother

"Joey if you go to Camelot you will get yourselves killed and then who will defeat the dark one then" Fidelma said

It seemed as though there was nothing going to change her mind and I did not know how long Uncle Arthur could stop the king killing my dad. I did not care about what Joey's mother thought, I had to help my dad no matter what happened to me. I grabbed my bag and put a few clothes and food in it. I went to the door to see Sibyl, Max and Joey standing there.

"You lot can't stop me going I've made up my mind" I said

"We weren't going to stop you" Joey said, I looked at him confused

"We're going to come with you and help" Sibyl said

I watch as they packed their bags with a few clothes. Once they were done we headed to the front door, only to be stopped by Joey's mother.

"Mum there is nothing you can say or do that will change our minds" Joey said

"I was not going to stop you" Fidelma said "There is something I need to tell you all Come with me"

We followed Fidelma to the room with the fire place in the middle of it; we all sat down in a circle and listened to what Fidelma had to say

* * *

><p>Fidelma's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"The crystals that you wear were giving to you by your parents before they pasted on" I said "Chantelle you remember what you said to me about your mother, well the crystals can help you find out. You see the crystals have a magical ability to allow you to talk to those who have moved on as though you are in a dream" I said hoping they would understand<p>

The crystals could help them talk to their parents but only if the blood of the parent had been on the crystal, when the blood was put on the crystal it would be absorbed by it keeping the person alive in spirit.

"Now you four must leave, for he is coming" I said, the dark one was fast a pouching and he would kill the children if he found them here.

* * *

><p>Joey's pov<p>

* * *

><p>I had no idea why my mother said that the dark one was coming because she had always told me that I would only see him when we went up against. We went out of the front door, I looked back to see my mother waving me goodbye, I felt a little tear come to my eyes but I quickly wiped away before anyone had noted. We went to where they kept the horse and got on our horses.<p>

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>My horse's name was Shadow; she was a brown horse with a patch of white on her head and she had white hooves. Max's horse's name was Lance; he was pure black horse. Sibyl's horse's name was Canyon; she was a white horse with patch brown spread around. Joey's horse's name was Prowl; he was a pure white coloured horse.<p>

We reached the edge of the village, before looking back at what had been our home of the last eight years; we had all grown up here. I was saddened to be leaving here, to be leaving everything behind all the memories, all the people I had known. We looked at each other.

"Are you ready" I said

"Yeah" Joey said

I nodded and Shadow started to walk, I had Joey, Sibyl and Max follow behind me. We had only reached the lake when we heard a loud bang. Joey, Sibyl, Max and I all stopped and turned round, we could see smoke floating up in to the air

"That came from the village" Joey said

With that Joey rode his horse fast towards the village

* * *

><p>Joey's pov<p>

* * *

><p>We had just gotten to the lake when we heard a really loud bang, we turned round to see smoke coming from the village. I made Prowl ride fast towards the village, all I could think about was my mother; was she ok. I reached the village, I could not believe it. The village was totally destroyed. I got off prowl and ran to what remained of my home.<p>

"Mum, mum where are you" I cried

I tried to move as much of the rubble and wood, I could not find her. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around slowly to see him. My eyes wide with fear, he had gripped me by the collar of my shirt. I could not get out of his grip. I closed my eyes waiting for him to kill.

"Joey" I heard someone shout, I opened my eyes to see Chantelle, Sibyl and Max standing there

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>We had seen Joey flee in the direction of the village, we followed him. When we got to the village we saw the dark one and the totally destroyed no sign of any life anywhere. The dark one had Joey by the collar.<p>

"Joey" I called grabbing the attention of the dark one and Joey

The dark one had let go of Joey and came towards us, I looked between Max and Sibyl I had no Idea what to do. I looked over to Joey nodding and pointing to my hand, he nodded as well getting what I was asking him to do.

"Max, Sibyl element battle" I whispered to them, the nodded

Joey and I got ready to deliver a fire attack, Max got ready to deliver an earth attack and Sibyl got ready to deliver an air attack. We had the dark one surrounded. I had learnt a fire spell that I would use on the dark one

"Forbdarne yfel" I shouted my eyes going a golden color

All of a sudden a ring of fire surrounded the dark one leaving him trapped and venerable to our attacks, Joey shot out fire balls not a single one missing the dark one. Sibyl created a small but powerful tornado and sent it towards the dark one; this brought him to his knees and to finish this max pushed his hand to the floor making the ground shake cracking the ground under the dark one's feet making him fall in to the ground.

I ran over to Joey forgetting about what just happened and hugged him, Joey hugged back. I looked at him he had tears in his eyes then I looked over to where Joey's home was, I then understood what had happened.

"Joey I'm so sorry" I said

"It not your fault" Joey said "We should get going if we want to save your dad"

I nodded at that and we walked over to Sibyl and Max. We got on our horses and rode off. I know now why Joey's mum had not stopped us leaving. She knew this was going to happen. We headed off in the direction for Camelot. I hoped that we were not too late.

* * *

><p>At the village<p>

* * *

><p>The ground where the dark one had fallen started to shake, a hand shot out of the ground. The ground crumbled to dust this allowed the thing that was trapped escape. He looked toward the north from which we were travelling. He knew that we would be heading to Camelot; he knew that my father was trapped. He knew where he would strike.<p>

* * *

><p>the dark one is still alive and he is heading to Camelot, is there no end to his torment. will the guardians ever defeat this monster<p>

Please review

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

hi everyone chapter 8 is now ready to be read

I don't own merlin he belongs to the BBC

* * *

><p>Camelot (Arthur's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I had not had a chance to talk to my father yet so this would most likely be my only chance to save Merlin. I walked in to my father's chambers.<p>

"Father, you can not to this" I said

"Do what Arthur" he said to me

"You can't kill Merlin" I said

"Arthur he is a sorcerer" My father said "And sorcerer's will stop at nothing to destroy us"

"Your wrong" I said "he saved my life so many times"

"He had used his magic to turn you against me" my father said

"He has done no such thing" I shouted "Your are blinded by you hated of every think that is magic"

"He'll be executed tomorrow at dawn" My father said.

I did not know what came over me but something just snapped. I lunged at my father, pushing him to the floor. Grabbing my dagger from my belt, I held it above my father.

"Guards, Guards" my father shouted

Two guards grabbed my arms pulling me off my father; I struggled in the guards grip.

"Take him to the dungeon and keep an eye on him, make sure he does not try to get out" he said as the Guards dragged me out of the room

"You can't do this to Merlin" I shouted from the door.

* * *

><p>In the dungeon (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I could hear some the guards bringing someone down to the dungeon. I looked to see that it was Arthur. They put him in the cell next to me and then the guards walked over to the far corner.<p>

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" I asked

"My father" Arthur said

"I guess it didn't go very well, what happened?" I asked

"My father would not see reason" Arthur said "He's going to have you killed tomorrow at dawn"

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh" Merlin said not looking at me<p>

"Merlin I'm sorry I got you in to this mess" I said "It all my fault, I should have never told my father"

"Your sorry, your the one that did this to me" Merlin said angrily "this is why I never told you in the first place"

I could see the anger in his eyes; I turned to face the floor I could not face Merlin. I had made a mistake and I could not fix it.

"Arthur look at me" Merlin shouted

I could not look him in the face; I had betrayed someone that had saved my life so many times. I would not admit it but Merlin was like a friend to me. I turned around facing my back to Merlin.

"Arthur look at me now, you clotpole" Merlin shouted. That made me turn to face him

"Don't ever call me that again Merlin" I said

"Why shouldn't I, your the reason that I'm in here" Merlin said, he was right for one.

"Merlin, I don't know how to make this right" I shouted

I laid down face my back to Merlin again closing my eyes. I would hate to admit it but I felt like crying. I did not want to look at Merlin.

"I'm sorry Merlin" I whispered to myself

* * *

><p>Camelot at nearly dawn (my pov)<p>

* * *

><p>We had just reached Camelot; it was just how my father had described it in his stories, I could see people putting wood on a post. My eyes widened. I turned to the others<p>

"We need to split up in to two teams" I said "That way we can find my dad"

"I'm going with Chantelle" Sibyl said

"Alright then, it's the girls in one team and the boys in the other" Joey said

"We'll need to be careful, my dad told me that if the king finds out that you have magic you get killed" I said

"Thanks for the warning" Joey said "Where are we going to put the horses"

"Follow me" I said "My dad told me this place has stables"

We finally found the stables and put our horses in there and then left without being seen.

"So you two go that way but be careful the guard will arrest you" I said

"Like I said before thanks for the warning" Joey said

"Sibyl and I will try to find someone called Gaius" I said "My dad told me that he would be able to help if I ever came to Camelot" I said walking away

"What should me and Max do" Joey said

"You two can find where they are keeping my dad and find a way to free him" I said "Also..."

"Yeah we know be careful" Joey said going in the opposite direction to Sibyl and I

Sibyl and I ran through the halls of the castle, watching out for guards. I had only heard about Gaius from my dad's stories. Gaius was the court physician and was my dad's guardian/mentor.

"Chantelle I think that it's up here" Sibyl said

"What gave you that clue?" I asked

"I has a sign on the wall that says court physician" Sibyl said

"I knew that, I was just seeing if you knew" I said

* * *

><p>We walked up the stairs and up to the door. I could feel my heart skip a beat; I was scared I did not know what he would do. I did not even know if he was there. I push the door very quietly and looked inside. The room was not small but not big at the same time, I could see lots of books most were in bookshelves and other where on the tables, there were different size tubes that were made of glass on the tables and the selves; there were jars of what looked like dirt in different colors. I looked to see an old looking man asleep on a bed in the middle of the room.<p>

"Sibyl you got to see this" I whispered

"This is cool" Sibyl said as we walked in

We made sure not to make a sound so that we would not wake up the man sleeping. I turned to see Sibyl touching one of the glass tubes.

"Sibyl, what are you doing put that back" I whispered taking the tube from her

"I don't think that you two should be in here" Someone said

Sibyl and I did not turn round, we were scared stiff. When I felt a hand touch my I jumped in fright dropping the glass tube. I turned round to see that the old man was standing crossed armed behind me and Sibyl.

"Would you care to explain why you two are in my room?" the man asked

"We were only looking for a man called Gaius" Sibyl said

"I am Gaius, why were you looking for me?" Gaius said

"My father said that you would be able to help" I said "My father's name is Merlin"

"Chantelle is that your name" Gaius said

"Yes, how did you know" I said

"Chantelle, you where very young when Merlin found you" Gaius said

"I don't understand" I said "what do you mean he found me"

I watched Gaius turn and look in a one of the cupboards; he took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"This is what Merlin and Arthur found when they found you" Gaius said "when he found you, you were no older than a few hours old"

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes before (Joey's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>We had just split up in to two teams. I was with max, we had to find Chantelle's father and get him out. 'How hard could that be' I thought to myself<p>

"I think they would keep him in the dungeon" I said

"But where would they be?" Max asked

"Maybe there this way" I said "Come on Max"

We walked down the hall, making sure no guards saw us and made our way to some stairs that lead down. I stood at the edge and looked down. I could see two guards playing some sort of card game.

"We need to distract them so we can go down there without them seeing" I said

"Can't you control fire" Max said

"I can and so can you if you remember" I said "Wait I see what you getting at, if I make the fire big and powerful it will scare the guard" i said realising what max was getting at

"Yeah, but how can you do that, you have not done that be for" Max said

"You'll be helping me" I said

I gave Max a nodded; we put one of our hands out and concentrated. We both moved to the edge of the stairs and saw the flames going out of control on the touches. We could see the guards running scared.

"Come on Max, we need to move quickly and quietly" I said

* * *

><p>We got to the bottom of the stairs and looked to the right. We had found the dungeon, we ran up to the people in the cells.<p>

"Merlin, Merlin can you hear us" I whispered

"Joey, Max what are you doing here" Merlin asked as he turned round "Is Chantelle here"

"She and Sibyl have gone to find someone called Gaius and were here to save you" I said

"Mr Merlin, who's that" Max said pointing to the person in the cell next to Merlin's

"That's Arthur, he's the reason I'm in here in the first place" Merlin said

"You can't let that go can you Merlin" said Arthur

"We going to get you out of here Merlin" I said

I put my hand out and melted the lock; I did the same with Arthur's lock.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

hi everyone chapter 9 is now ready to be read

I don't own merlin he belongs to the BBC

* * *

><p>Gaius' chambers (my pov)<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did he never tell me?" I asked<p>

"Maybe he thought that it was best for you not to know" Gaius said "Wait, where is Merlin?"

"The king arrested him and he's going to kill my dad" I said

"Uther can't do that, not without a trial" Gaius said

I could hear bells ringing in the distance I turned and looked at Sibyl, then back at Gaius

"What do those bells mean?" I asked

"It means that a prisoner has escaped" Gaius said

"Then that must mean that Joey and Max did it" Sibyl shouted in excitement

Gaius gave us a stern and had his arms crossed. Just then the door flew open to reveal, my dad, Arthur, Max and Joey. They seemed very out of breath.

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>We had just rushed in to Gaius chambers and he did not look pleased.<p>

"Hi ... Gaius hasn't seen ... you in a while" I said still catching my breath

"Merlin, it is good to see you again" Gaius said "But it was stupid to come here, Uther will be looking for you"

"Merlin Gaius is right, my father won't rest until he knows you are dead" Arthur said

"I can hear someone coming" Merlin said

The footsteps were getting closer

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>"You four hid in there" Gaius said to us pointing to the room what used to be Merlin room<p>

We quickly ran in to Merlin's old room and closed the door but not fully closed so that I could see what was going on. The chamber door opened to show an older man with a crown on his head with him was two Guards from what I could see. I could hear them talking

* * *

><p>Arthur's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Father you can't do this" I said<p>

"Arthur, how can side with this thing" my father said

"Farther Merlin  
>is not a thing, he's my friend" I shouted<p>

"Guards restrain my son" my father said as two guard came and grabbed my holding me so that I could not move

"Father you can't do this" I shouted as I tried to break free of the guards that had hold of me.

"Arthur, this is for your own good, take my son to the dungeon and take this thing to the courtyard" My father said as two more guards came and grabbed Merlin.

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>I could not let this happen. Before anyone could stop me, I ran out of the room<p>

"Stop this" I shouted

"Chantelle stop, don't come any closer" my dad said

"Who are you" said the man with the crown

"My name is Chantelle and that is my father" I said pointing to Merlin

"Guards arrest her and check the room up there for anyone else" said the king pointing to the room that I had just come out of.

Three guards went in to Merlin's old room dragging out Joey, Sibyl and Max out of the room. I looked at them, then to the floor. 'Why did I just have to what I did' I thought

* * *

><p>Merlin's pov<p>

* * *

><p>"Guard's take the accused to the throne room" the king shouted<p>

"Sire, their just children you can't do this" I said

I felt Uther's fist strike my face, I turned my head then back to face Uther, showing him no fear.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do, sorcerer" said king Uther through gritted teeth

We were dragged down to the throne room. I could hear Chantelle and the others struggling, trying to get free. We reached the throne room. The doors opened and we were dragged in. I was dragged and pushed to the floor. Chantelle and the other children and Arthur were standing by the doors; I turned to face Uther who was now sitting in his sit in his throne.

* * *

><p>My pov<p>

* * *

><p>We were being held back by the guards, I'll I could do was watch what was going to happen.<p>

"You have been found guilty of using magic and according to our laws, you are to be burned at the stake" the king said

"You can't to this" I shouted

"Guards take them four to the dungeons" the king said pointing at me, Joey, max and Sibyl

"No you can't do this, let go of me" I shouted feeling tears in my eyes as I struggled to get out of the guards grip

I felt my magic swell in my whole body. I felt angry and upset; I could not let this happen to my father. I did not did not expect the next thing that happened. I pushed the guards that were holding me fly back with a great for force and fall unconscious. I turned to look at the king and the rest of the court. No one made any movement. I ran up to my dad hugging him.

"Guards take them to the dungeons now" the king shouted

I felt to hands grabbed my arms pulling me away from my dad

"No, let go of me you can't do this" I shouted as me and the others were dragged out of the throne room

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

the last chapter of this story

I don't own merlin he belongs to the BBC

* * *

><p>In the courtyard (Merlin's pov)<p>

* * *

><p>I had been dragged out of the throne room and down to the courtyard. In front of me there was a long post with stick of wood around it. I was being lead by two guards to my death. I had always wondered how I was going to die and now I knew. There was no one who could save me now. I could hear the sound of drums as I was taking down to the stake. As I walked I could see everyone that I had known when I was here. I looked up to see king Uther standing on the balcony.<p>

"You have been found guilty of using magic and according to our laws you will burn at the stake, let this be a lesson to all those that seek to destroy Camelot" king Uther said

I felt the guards tie the ropes around me. I closed my eyes knowing that I would not see another day after this. I thought about what would happen to Chantelle and her friends. I could feel something burning; I opened my eyes to see that they were putting the stake on fire. I could feel it burning my flesh.

"" I cried out in pain as the flames burned me.

I could not breathe; I was suffocating as smoke started to rise in the sky. I looked to the sky. I could see a dark figure coming closer to the city. That was the last I saw before my eyes closed never to open again.

* * *

><p>the end or is it<p>

* * *

><p>Ok this is the last chapter of this story, I hope I have left you wanting more for there is to be a sequal to this story because the guardians still need to defeat the dark one.<p>

Don't kill me for what I did to Merlin

Please review


End file.
